


In The Woods Somewhere

by Anonymous



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, a bit of angst, based on a hozier song, but mostly its a cute fluffy first date, request, with Magic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Damien has asked Kimmy on a date, but she is behaving very strangely. For one, she insisted upon having their first date in the woods, and those aren't the only strange goings on.





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic request, and it comes from the lovely Cass! I really really hope that you like it!

The woods seemed like a strange place for a first date. Most people choose a fancy restaurant, or the cinema, or a bowling alley, but Kimmy was adamant.

"It has to be the woods," she insisted, and that was the end of that.

Damien had offered to give her a ride to the woods, but she refused. She told him she didn't like cars. 

The journey was long and lonely. Damien flicked the radio on. The voices stammered and stuttered, before they were completely lost in a sea of white noise. He switched off the radio again with a sigh, allowing the gentle patter of rain and the rumble of tyres on the road to be the soundtrack to his journey.

Evening was setting in as Damien pulled through the gate that marked the entrance to the woods. As he did so, the trees lining the road ahead of him lit up. At first he feared that the forest had been set ablaze, but upon further inspection he could see that the branches were in fact adorned with old fashioned lanterns. He couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open at the sight of them, barely remembering to focus on driving as he took in their simple splendour.

The lanterns led him off the main road, down a twisty dirt path that took him deep into the woods. It got gradually narrower, until eventually Damien had to abandon his car and continue on foot. Still the lanterns continued, taking him away from his car, the road, civilisation.

After what seemed like an era of endless walking, the path widened again, leading him into a vast clearing. It was mostly empty, aside from a crumbling wooden bench, shrouded in moss. And perched in the centre of that bench was the girl he had travelled so far to see.

_ God, she's pretty, _Damien thought to himself, speechless as he looked at her, all of her: the way her hair was the colour of the dark oak trees' bark that surrounded them; the way she sat with regal poise; the way her skin appeared slightly gold in the light of the lanterns. Kimmy stood up and took his hands in hers.

"You made it," she smiled, rubbing circles on his palms with her thumbs. "Did you like my lanterns?"

"They're beautiful." Damien winced. His voice sounded strained, and not like his own. Damn nerves. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some composure. "And you look beautiful too." That was better.

Kimmy's cheeks flushed pink. "Um, thank you! You look beautiful too." She chuckled nervously. "I mean, not beautiful but… uh… handsome. You look handsome." They smiled awkwardly at each other for a while, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Food." Kimmy finally broke the silence. "I brought food." She let go of Damien's hands, making them feel strange and empty. From behind the bench she produced a wicker basket basket, filled to the brim with bite size sandwiches. Damien plucked a couple of them from the basket, before handing it back to Kimmy. She placed it back behind the bench, not taking out any food for herself. 

“You not hungry?” Damien asked, taking a bite. The sandwich was full of jam, but he couldn’t work out what fruit it was made from.

Kimmy shook her head. “Not really. I... had a big lunch.” Instead of eating, she watched Damien eat intently. When he had finished the sandwiches he had originally taken, she handed the basket back to him, silently asking him if he wanted more. He should have said no - he would seem greedy otherwise - but something about those sandwiches were just so addicting. Within half an hour, he had scoffed the entire contents of the basket.

Damien groaned. “I definitely ate too much.” Kimmy giggled, and slowly slid closer to him. 

“I’ve had a nice evening, Damien,” she murmured, as if she was about to fall asleep.

“Me too, Kimmy,” He smiled, pressing his mouth to the top of her head. “We’ll have to do it again sometime. But for now -” He pushed her away ever so slightly so that he could look at her tired face. “- I think you should be going to bed.”

“What? No, I’m not tired, I’m perfectly -”

As if on cue, all the sounds of the woods seemed to amplify. The chirping of crickets rang in Damien’s ears, and birds called out to each other with shrill screeches. Kimmy hopped off the bench, suddenly wide awake and completely alert.

“Actually, you’re right,” She said, her voice assertive yet slightly shaky. “I think I’m going to go now.”

“Are you sure? If you like, I can walk you ba-”

“NO!” Kimmy yelled, startling Damien and making him jump slightly. “Thank you. Goodnight, Damien.” she continued, her voice now softer and more apologetic.

Damien didn’t get a chance to return the farewell, before all of the lanterns went out in unison, as if a great wind had suddenly swept through the woods. But the air was still.

“Kimmy?” he called, turning on the torch on his phone and shining it into the trees. But Kimmy was nowhere to be seen. He thought it too dangerous to be walking through the woods alone, so he started to wander in the direction that he assumed Kimmy had gone.

“Kimmy? Kim-Kim? Are you here?” He tried not to sound afraid, when inside, he was goddamn terrified. “Kimmy?”

“Damien? Is that you?” A faint voice called out from the distance.

Damien turned to face the source of the voice. “Kimmy? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“No, Damien, I’m fine. Please just go home. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” The voice came from above him now, and he looked up, into the branches of the nearest tree.

Kimmy looked down upon him, but she was different than last time he’d seen her. Her eyes seemed larger, her ears more pointed, her face more sharp and gaunt. But the biggest change, one that Damien didn’t even notice for an embarrassingly long time - the wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. They reminded him of a dragonfly’s wings: almost transparent, with a hint of lilac when the light hit them. Kimmy slid down the trunk of the tree to make herself level with Damien, using her wings to steady herself as she landed.

Damien averted his eyes (it’s rude to stare, after all) and ran a hand through his hair. “So… you’re like a fairy or something?”

Kimmy sighed, her wings sinking as her chest did when she let out her breath. “Yes, Damien, and I actually_ really_ didn’t want you to see me like this, so can you please leave and we won’t talk about this again? Please?”

Damien reached out a hand to touch one of Kimmy’s fluttering wings. She gasped, and slapped his hand away. “Sorry,” he blurted, slowly drawing his hand away and putting it in his jean pocket. “I’ll go now. I just wanted to check you were ok.” He turned to leave, and began to walk away, but something compelled him to turn back and say “You know, even now, I still really like you.”

“No, you don’t!” Tears rolled down Kimmy’s face as she gasped out her words. “That’s not you talking. It’s the woods, or the sandwiches, I don’t know! But you’ll leave here and forget everything you are feeling right now. You’ll wonder how you ever fell for the fucked-up fairy girl who lives in a tree. Please just go, make this easier for me, because I really like you too, and I don’t know how I will live with myself if I let this - us - carry on any longer.” 

She sank to the floor, wings drooping, hand over her dripping eyes. Damien sat down beside her. He took his hand out of his pocket and cautiously brushed a strand of Kimmy’s hair behind her ear. She didn’t shy away from his touch this time. “Was I in the woods when I asked you out? Was I eating your sandwiches when I drove for hours in silence just to meet you?” Kimmy shook her head, her sobs growing quieter. “Exactly. No magic made me do that. I did. You did. I think you’re just as adorable and sweet as the day I met you. So I do agree that we should forget about today. Or at least, some of it. After all, I don’t want us to remember our first date of many as a sad occasion!”

Kimmy sniffled, and looked up at Damien with wide eyes. “You mean it? You really want to see me again?”

“Absolutely,” Damien replied, wrapping his arm around Kimmy’s shoulders to pull her in for a hug. A smile had made its way onto her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. Through the trees, they could see a glimpse of the moon and stars. They wanted to watch them until the sun came up, but sleep took over, so instead they spent the night curled up in each other’s arms, resting against the tree Kimmy called home.


End file.
